BETA ED'S
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Chapter 8 is now up!The Ed's stuck in FF9!
1. chapter 1

Beta Ed's

By Vivi Highwind

Chapter one

AN: OMG i forgot the disclaimer oops well here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or FF9

Eddy and Double D were waiting for Ed to show up when they heard his normally stupid voice saying "It's out! It's out! Ed said as he ran to find Eddy and Double D. "What's out Ed?" Double D asked. "The most awesome video game on the face of the earth Final Fantasy 9 and I have a copy of the beta!!" Ed said as he grabbed both of them and dragged them to his house to play.

Ed put the game disc in the play station and he played the game as Double d and Eddy watched. When the game started Eddy saw Zidane on the screen and said "This is stupid why does that guy have a tail? Double D lets go scam the kids" Eddy said while Ed was tapping the controller buttons and battling the first boss of the game.

I'm sorry Eddy but I think Ed really wants us to… WHAT HECK AHHHHHH!!!

Cliffhanger MWAHAHAH

Authors note: Ok I will update chapter 2 tomorrow Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Beta Ed's

By Vivi Highwind

A N: this chapter takes place a millisecond after the first chapter.

Chapter 2

"Ed NOOO don't do that" Double D shouted as Ed started to unplug the game with his mouth

"Awww ok Double D" Ed replied When he suddenly tripped over the cord and blacked out.

-Ed's happy place -

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around to see he wasn't in his own room

"Who's there?" Cinna asked

"_Hey this place looks familiar_. Zidane" Ed thought as he realized after 5 minutes where he was.

-Reality-

"Wake up you lump." Eddy said to Ed who was down on the floor after tripping

"Oh No! My play station it's broken and my mom said she wouldn't get me a new one till my birthday." Ed shouted in a very sad voice

"So this means we can go and scam the neighborhood kids now, right?" Eddy said in his greedy voice

"You guys go ahead I'm too sad too right now." Ed whispered quietly

A N: Read and Review Now beat it I mean You can leave now No Really beat it


	3. Chapter 3

BETA ED

By Vivi Highwind

Authors Note: If you would like to contribute to my story write your ideas in your reviews and also please review.

Chapter 3

Ed sat moping around in his room when the doorbell rang and there was a mysterious package on the ground. With a tag on it.

/ To ED

/ Beta PS2

"Where the heck is Ed we need him for my mouso-world scam" Eddy screamed wanting to rake in some money before it got dark.

Happy Ed! Happy Ed Hey guys guess what? I got a beta version of the ps2. Ed screamed with excitement in his voice.

Why the heck are you getting all these beta games? Eddy asked it's really unfair I never get anything for free.

My house! My house! My house! Ed shouted grabbing Eddy and Double D who had nothing to say during the encounter. At Ed's house he started setting up the Ps2 and put the game disc in the console.

Hey where's my save file oh yeah I forgot to put in the memory card. Ed said to himself and started playing the game when it froze. Huh? OH NO! My game broke and now it's going to suck us into the T.V Through a portal just like in the mysterious case of beta no flamingno.

See its happening already light flashes everything went black

Authors note: Dumb Cliffhanger yay Well please read and review and now for the true FF9 stuff


	4. Chapter 4

BETA ED

By Vivi Highwind

Authors Note: If you would like to contribute to my story write your ideas in your reviews and also please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or FF9

Chapter 4

Ed woke up in the middle of nowhere. "Where are you Guy's?" Ed shouted as he viewed he surrounds which turned out to be out to be the plains outside of the village of Dali, worried about his friends him being the only one with knowledge of RPG's. He decided to start heading towards the town he saw on the horizons

Double D and Eddy woke up to freezing surroundings when they encountered a Flan. Eddy being as greedy as he is spotted a chest on a hill and jumped up to it. When he opened it inside was Mage Masher which he picked up and said "Double D what's this?"

Double D responded "Help!" Not knowing what to do Eddy jumped down and stabbed at the creature with the dagger it stumbled back and dropped a potion. With that they ran up through the cave going higher looking for the exit.

Meanwhile

Ed had entered the town and managed to find a spout belt pouch with 8100 G inside since he now had money he entered the item shop and said "I would like to buy some items please."

"Ok" the clerk responded and told him the prices

Dagger - 320

Mage Masher - 500

Broadsword - 330

Iron Sword - 660

Rod - 260

Mage Staff - 320

Wrist - 130

Leather Wrist - 200

Bronze Gloves - 480

Leather Hat - 150

Feather Hat - 200

Rubber Helm - 250

Bronze Helm - 330

Leather Shirt - 270

Silk Shirt - 400

Bronze Armor – 650

Potion - 50

Phoenix Down - 150

Antidote - 50

Eye Drops - 50

Tent - 800

He purchased a broad sword, a Mage Staff, 2 Leather wrists, a pair of Bronze Gloves, 2 silk shirts a Bronze Armor, 20 Potions, 5 Phoenix Down, 4 antidotes and 2 Tents which pretty much took up the most of his money.

Author's Note I know it's been more than a month since I last updated this but here I am typing well Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

BETA ED

By Vivi Highwind

Authors Note: If you would like to contribute to my story write your ideas in your reviews and also please review. I would also like to add a note to Chin-Chilla Boy well it took my way to long and I had to level my characters to max before I could even get to necron so I cant really offer any advice on him sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or FF9

Chapter 5

Eddy and Double D Climbed up through the cave Eddy in the lead with his dagger trying to find a way out when a nasty blizzard came and knocked Double D over.

"Double D you ok?" Eddy shouted but started to feel funny and then fell over the side of the cliff into a small alcove.

Meanwhile

Ed walked out to the plains wondering what he should do at this point asking himself "Should he go find Double D and Eddy or wait for them to find him?" he decided to go to the ice cave the point he was at by the time the game went bezerk and warped them inside the game.

An hour later cold and shivering Eddy woke up to a ringing bell he tried to shake Double D awake. To no prevail he tried to get to noise because it was driving him insane.

When he walked up the path they were going before they fainted he saw a giant walrus standing by a black wizard. He walked toward the beast and said "Yo ugly over here." As soon as he said that the mage suddenly muttered Blizzara!

He felt cold a searing pain lunged in his head and he started to feel warmth covering his body and the cold slipping away. His body started to glow and he was glowing in a rainbow mixed color.

Author's Note: well I put on a cliff hanger because I wanted to update and didn't fell like putting it off more. Well read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

BETA ED

By Vivi Highwind

Authors Note: If you would like to contribute to my story write your ideas in your reviews and also please review. Also I would like my readers to take a vote on whether or not to have all the cul-de-sac kids as characters. After a two month period where I went on a journey to find the meaning to my life I totally forgot about fanfiction .net and all my loyal fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or FF9

"Wha-What's Happening?" Eddy asked as he started to glow when a voice rang out.

"Ed, Your in big trouble mister." Screamed a voice

"Sarah, its not my fault were trapped in this really cool game we need to stick together though to get through this thing." Edd responded to Sarah's screaming

Anyways…..

With his mage masher Eddy learned the trance skill Tidal Flame but before killing of the walrus and the mage he managed to steal a mythril dagger and a silk shirt. After this the blizzard subsided Eddy went to wake up Double D and they left the mountain. Outside they ran into to none other than…

A/N: MWAHAHAHA short chapter cliffie MWAHAHAHA im sooooo evil.


	7. Chapter 7

BETA ED

By Vivi Highwind

Authors Note: If you would like to contribute to my story write your ideas in your reviews and also please review. Also I would like my readers to take a vote on whether or not to have all the cul-de-sac kids as characters. Im a little scared as the combination I've put up but they way it has to go with the characters is: Ed-Steiner Double D-Vivi Eddy-Zidane Sarah- Dagger(I know I know but, I couldn't really put one of the other girls in yet but they will come later to fill the characters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or FF9

Chapter 7

"Oh great, Sarah's here." Eddy muttered to himself

"What are they doing here?" Sarah Screamed when she saw Eddy walking towards them.

"Ed was playing his stupid game when the stupid thing just sucked us up." Eddy remarked.

"We might as well just work together to try and get out of this place." Double D suggested

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said

"Fine." Sarah said; just keep him away from me.

"Oh and I bought you guys some stuff to help us along the way." Ed said

And so Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sarah equipped the armor and weapons Ed had bought for them in Dali and headed off to Dali to continue through the game.

They went into the Inn where Eddy said "Let me handle this I'll get us a room." Without even thinking like an unknown force was taking control of him.

The Inn Manager was asleep and Eddy woke him up. He started staring at Sarah and Eddy Said "Hey stop staring at her I know she's beautiful, But that's no reason to stare." "I wasn't staring it's just the room is over there." He responded Pointing at a door.

Before they went into the room as Ed describes it a Kitty bear of the race of Koogle's who were the main prey of the mutants of kralak five. The Creature Said his name was Gumo. (This is really the name of this moogle feel free to go to that point and check.)

Gumo explained to them the services that the moogles around the world provided and he went through to explain their journal entries, Tent and Mognet. After this they went into the Inn and went to sleep.

A/N Well that's it for today. Please Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Beta ed's by Fiddlesoup

A/N: Super extra long chapter seeing as how I couldn't seem to stop writing and seeing how I haven't written in a while. I can promise to continue writing more but it probably will not help at all. I lost my FF 9 game

and I have been frantically looking for another one for quite awhile. But using a script abuncha guides and my FF9 filled brain I will try to make this as accurate as possible. Well cya.

Chapter 8:

Eddy had awoken to an empty inn room, no Ed, no DD and no Sarah:). Eddy started thinking About Sarah's cute red hair, when he said to himself, "Oh my god why do I feel like I suddenly like Sarah?" He surveyed his surroundings to find 3 chests one was a potion, one a phoenix down and another was empty although the top had said elixer on it. He then saw a book titled "One million scams to make your day." Eddy ran over picked up the book and 10,000g fell out he quickly grabbed it all and put it in his pocket, He then put the book in a backpack that had been conveniently placed in the room. He put on his armor and got his mythril dagger and left the room. The guy who owned the Inn was asleep (well pretending to sleep) Eddy tried to wake him up and ask where his friends were but, he would not wake up. Eddy gave up and went to leave but a cute, lovable moogle flew from near the door to the inn rooms and started hovering in front of eddy.

ATE- Sarah and the Oglop

Sarah was exploring the town and she checked the farm. A funny bug jumped on her but, she didn't scream.

"You know most girls your age would be screaming their heads off if one of those landed on them." The farm mender said

Sarah then screamed when the oglop landed in her mouth.

End of ATE.

"Kupo! Wait, I need to ask a favor of you, Kupo!" The moogle just stayed hovering. "Kupo! I need you to deliver a letter for me, will you please? Kupo!"

"uhhh," Eddy wondered if he should but then an idea sprang to his head "Sure, but hey do you know where my friends went?"

"Kupo! Yes here's the letter before I forget. Kupo!" The moogle handed him the letter and eddy put it in the put it in the backpack "Kupo! I saw one of your friends go into the shop there."

"Thank you." Eddy responded

Eddy exited the inn and was about to go into the shop when he saw Double D standing near the windmill with his ear next to a pole in the ground.

"Double D why is your face to pipe on the ground." Eddy asked Double D

"There's something down there. Come listen." Double D said to eddy. Eddy put his ear to the pipe and heard a noise that sounded like "KWEHH!!"

ATE- Ed + Elixir smarts?

Ed, still feeling tired after waking up, drank an Elixer he found in the room. It was the best feeling, he had ever had in his eElixir. He felt smarts. His brain could think! (Please bare the following out of character Ed lines it's for the sake of the children err umm storElixir had been reading the guide he had got online for the game and somehow guessed he was playing the part of a character called Stiener and that he needed to find out about an airship flight. He went to the pub and talked to the girl. 

Why arent there any adults here? Ed asked

gThey work during the day why? The girl responded

gI need to find when the airship leaves. He responded Do you know when it does?

"Im sorry I dont but the navigator guy on the mountain might. She said kindly. Ed saluted her and left the pub and headed out of Dali towards the mountain. Ed made a quick pit stop for a potion and headed into the wilderness. 

End of ATE.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go find Ed and Sarah." Eddy said after hearing the Chocobo. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, Eddy" Double D said still trying to figure out what the noise was. Eddy walked back down the road and entered the shop. Sarah was standing in the corner looking at a weird owl statue.

"Hey Sarah have you seen Ed?" Eddy asked trying not to make her mad "I need to find him so we can find out how to get out of this place."

"No I haven't seen him but I'll help you look for him I guess." Sarah responded to Eddy, she then turned said "Bye" to the girl in the shop and left the shop with Eddy. Eddy looked over to where Double D had been and he wasn't there. They then went to the pub place, he wasn't there, then they went to the inn, he wasn't there either. Eddy went to the pipe where Double D was earlier and put his ear to it expecting to hear "Kwehh!" He heard someone crying. "Sniff… sniff…"

"Double D is that you?" Eddy yelled into the pipe

"Eddy? Help me. These people grabbed me and asked what I was doing and I heard something then they put me down here there's an entrance inn the windmill help!"

"Oh no! Eddy we gotta help Double D!" Sarah cried. Eddy was about to respond but something deep inside him made him keep quiet and they continueed onwards. Eddy opened the door to the windmill he searched every nook and cranny for treasure to find a Stellazzio Zodiac coin with a name Aries with an inscription. The story of 12 Zodiacs. The 11 Zodiacs pondered. How best to catch Virgo's Heart? Aries headed East. But found nothing else then Sarah found the entrance to the lower area. They climbed down, the ladder and came to a secret area. Why does everything make me think of Sarah WHY?!?!?! Eddy thought angrily about the coin

ATE- Ed Vs. the Carve Spider!

Ed wandered through the patches of green grass and brown dirt and ran into a carve spider. A giant purplish spider with a red marking on his back. It quickly tried to trap Ed in it's sticky web but, Ed stepped to the side and slashed at the spider's leg with his Razor sharp broad sword. The spider shrieked in pain but reared up his hind legs and hit Ed in the chest. Oww! Ed jumped back and drank the potion he had just bought. Feeling rejuvinated Ed thrust his sword up into the spiders head. It writhed in pain until it eventually evaporated into thin air leaving behind: A Zaghnol Card, and a Phoenix Down. Ed after the battle, was thirsty and tired. He saw a well near a small forest. He went to the well walking slowly at a turtle's pace and then running, fearing he might be ambushed again.

Zaghnol CardPhoenix Down. Ed after the battle, was thirsty and tired. He saw a well near a small forest. He went to the well walking slowly at a turtle's pace and then running, fearing he might be ambushed again. 

After, visiting his happy place for a while Ed got back up and started towards the mountain, It was almost noon. He hurried to the base of the mountain. Ed entered the base of the mountain and saw a small house, he knocked on the door but no one answered. He then decided to go up the swirly part of the mountain and saw an old man there.

End of ATE.

"Thank god, Ed isn't here with us or he'd find a way to link this to one of his comic books" Eddy thought to himself then mimicked Ed in his head "This is just like the cave of Blargon 8 where 4 people get zapped into a video game and one of them is kidnapped..."

Eddy and Sarah road down and elevator near the stair's and saw Double D crying, "Eddy, Sarah, Ed, anyone? Help me! Sarah was about to get Double D's attention when two kids apearred and took him again. Eddy dearly wanted to give up and leave, but Sarah's sweet voice enticed him to continue forward. Eddy saw a chest behind where Double D once stood and compulsively opened it revealing a potion. The next room they came to was gigantic with two paths to follow one leading to 2 giant doors the other towards some weird machine things which had these figures coming out of it that looked just like Double D the sock hat and everything. Eddy heard Double D Sobbing inside one of the barrels.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Came Double D's voice whimpering quietly

"Hold on, Double D well get you out!" Sarah shouted, They lifted the top off but heard footstep's coming. Thinking quickly Double D forced everyone back into the barrel. It was thenforced onto a conveyor belt.

Meanwhile,

"Hello, Sir I was wondering if you knew what time that airship over there will leave?" Ed asked the guy happily

"Its taking off in 25 minutes, you'd better leave now, or you will miss it." The old man answered. Without another word Ed ran off towards the airship tripped over the side of the mountain and rolled into a barrel knocking it over

"Omph." Said the three voices inside the barrel

"Eddy, Sarah, Double D is that you?" Ed asked in a semi scared voice "We need to get on that airship and take Sarah to Lindblum. Double D, Eddy and Sarah all got out of the barrel, they were all about to get on the airship when Good Ol' Black Waltz #2 showed up.

"Hey when'd you get wings?" Eddy asked the waltz thinking it was the thing he killed in the caves.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT WEAKLING #1." The waltz screamed at the top of his lungs "I AM THE GREATER #2 AND I WILL ESCORT THE PRINCESS BACK TO ALEXANDRIA!!!"

"Princess…?" Everyone except Ed said at the same time

"I know what's going on." Ed said proudly

"You do?!?!" Eddy gasped

"Yes," Ed said then continued " When we got transported into the game each of us took the place of one of the main characters of the game. I took the place of a knight Stiener Eddy has taken the place of the main character named Zidane who is a thief, Double D has taken the place of a black mage named and Sarah has taken the place of the character whom, the game practically revolves around, and this guy who has been so patient and not interrupting me is called a black waltz his job is to kidnap Sarah and bring her back to Alexandria castle. The reason I know all this is I managed to bring a strategy guide into the game. Double D you need to learn how to cast magic quick or this guy is going to be tough to beat and Sarah will need to learn how to heal us if we get hurt. Double D think of cold and then think of the bad guy that should allow you to use magic."

Everyone stood starring blankly for minutes until,

"Was it just me or did you hear Ed say whom too" Eddy asked staring blankly

"ENOUGH BICKERING PREPARE TO DIE," the black waltz screamed whirled a lightning bolt towards eddy who it hit.

"AHH I'M ON FIRE HELP," Eddy screamed and ran around in circles

"Eddy your not on fire!" Double D screamed

"YES I AM, HELP ME, JESUS! HELP ME, JEWISH GOD! HELP ME, ALLAH! HELP ME, TOM CRUISE http://en. TOM CRUISE, USE YOUR WITCHCRAFT TO GET THE FIRE OFF ME! HELP ME, OPRAH WINFREY!" Eddy screamed. Ed picked up the screaming eddy and threw him at the waltz which then screamed and evaporated into thin air.

"Well that was a short battle," Sarah remarked. All three Ed's went up to the ladder all pushingSarahh out of the way to get on first except Eddy who let Sarah go ahead of him.

"Ok guys listen since I'm the one with the guide and since I have looked ahead and at one part of this game it will force us to separate. We need to have someone hand copy this guide into 4 copies. Think you can do that Double D?" Ed asked

"No need to Ed I just happen to have my portable copier and printer! I don't have that much paper but I could probably make us enough for everyone and if I do run out of paper I'll need to find an alternative. Give me the guide Ed." Double D finished and Ed handed over the guide. 20 minutes later Double D had 3 fresh new copies of the guide. For some reason one was blue one was yellow and the other green all had holes in them. He also somehow had four binders to carry the guides around in.

Double D, Eddy and Sarah sat down and read their guides. Ed went up to the dock to commandeer the ship, and fly it to Lindblum. He triedcommunicatingg with the black mage but got no response. He shoved the mage out of the way and gained controlsOnly Ed, realized hehe did'nt know how to fly a ship... the ship started to go downwards when everyone came up on the dock.

"ED! What in heaven's name are you thinking?" Double D asked in a hushed whimper like they were all about to die! (which they were.)

"Absolutely nothing, Double-D." Ed leaned off the control and the black mage took back the control's

"Why were you trying to fly the ship?" Double D asked.

"I think my brain just thunk. Oh nope there it goes." Ed said as Double D flipped through the guide. "Ah I see what you were trying to do. We need to fly this ship to a place called Alexandria." Double D clearly mis-read the guide and somewhere in Ed's mind he realized that they were nsupposedsed to go there. But, then Ed remembered he still had some unfinished business to do in his happy place, so he went to a corner and immersed himself in the special oblivian of his mind.

Eddy was bored, he had already quadruple checked the ship for money. He thought he might as well prepare himself for what may lay ahead and read the guide and skipped ahead.to when they got on the airship. After an hour of reading, Eddy realized they were going to the wrong place and that they needed to go to a place called Lindblum.

A/N: That's it for today maybe I'll write more maybe I won't. If you want me to add more of the main characters from the show please tell me in a review.


End file.
